


If I bleed then I bleed for you

by Jaxon_weeb24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata and Kenma are protective, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi is jealous, Iwaoi break up, Kageyama gets hurt, M/M, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_weeb24/pseuds/Jaxon_weeb24
Summary: After Iwaizumi and Oikawa break up, Kageyama was there for the great king. They ended up getting close and after a few months they started dating but Iwaizumi isn't very happy about that.Iwaizumi decides to make a very, very bad decision.He decides to make Kageyamas life a living hell.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	If I bleed then I bleed for you

The first time it happened Kageyama thought his life was going to end, as he was walking to Oikawas house he got dragged into an alleyway.

-Flashback-

"mmfmf!" Kageyamas muffled yells were no use, the streets of Japan were empty and no one was near enough to hear him. The alleyway was dark and had a grotesque smell to it but of course that wasn't the problem, "shut your fucking mouth or i'll go after your pretty boyfriend Tooru" Kageyama immediately fell silent as tears streamed down his face, he didn't- no he _couldn't_ let Oikawa get hurt, he'd never forgive himself. Kageyama layed there and took the beating from this masked man ' _its for Oikawa. Its for his safety'_ Kageyama thought as the pain became unbearable, by the time the man was done Kageyama had blood all over his face along with some bruises and he probably had some on his stomach, thick red blood erupted from his mouth as he layed their, he didn't dare move, not even a twitch. 

About 10 minutes passed before Kageyama made his way too Oikawa _'please be ok'._

Kageyama knocked rapidly on the door "babe what took you so long- BABE!" Oikawa dragged his boyfriend inside the house with a expression that was a mixture of shock, worry and concern, Kageyama sat on the couch as Oikawa brought back a bowl of cold water and a cloth "baby what happened?" Oikawa asked in a lighter tone but that didn't erase the worried feeling that nested in the depths of his stomach like a bird "I-I was jumped" Kageyamas voice was dry and hoarse, Oikawa started to clean his face, they both didn't say much, Oikawa was too focused on who did this and if Kageyama was actually ok, Tobio on the other has just happy to be with his boyfriend "I love you Tooru" Kageyama said as he looked at Oikawa giving him a small smile "I love you too Tobio"

-End of Flashback-

Yeah, you think thats sad? Well the harassment didn't stop there, no that was just the beginning, Kageyama has been beaten, burnt and has been sent death threats these past three months. The police have tried everything they could to find the perpetrator but they got nothing. Oikawa has been spending most of his days with Kageyama and even transferred to Karasuno to make sure he's safe "babe you didn't have to do this" Kageyama sighed as Oikawa cheerfully skipped to morning practice with him "dont be silly Tobio of course I had to and not only do I get to play on the same team as you but we get to spend more time together" Oikawa was right, moving to Karasuno was nice and Oikawas parents even moved next door to Kageyama just in case anything happened, everything seemed perfect, maybe a little _too_ perfect.

When the two boys got to the gym doors Kageyama stopped for a second "Tobio?-" before Oikawa could say anything else Kageyama pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss, you might as well say he kissed Oikawa like he was going to die right then and there, like this was their last kiss and Kageyama wanted to make it count. When they pulled away Oikawa had a blush on his face like any other "I just want you to remember me, even if we get separated somehow just remember no one can replace you Tooru, I know this is a weird time to say this cheesy stuff but I want to spend my whole life with you"

Those words brought tears to Oikawas eyes.

When Oikawa was with Iwaizumi he never once heard him say those words that Kageyama just said, it really hit him hard "Tobio! I love you so much!". After Oikawa bear hugged his boyfriend they both went inside the gym hand-in-hand. No one really knew about their relationship except for Iwaizumi, Hinata and Kenma so they understood the strange looks they were given but they just smiled 'great king! Great king! Wow you're actually here!" Hinata said as he jumped up in the air, Hinata admired everyone especially Kenma, he always spoke about how Kenma was so smart, it could get rather annoying. 

After practice Karasuno went to get meat buns and Oikawa made sure Kageyama was near him just in case anything happened "Tooru you dont have to worry about me" Kageyama said but Oikawa ignored him and held him close. Once they got their meat buns everyone started chatting about volleyball and nationals, well that was until Kageyama yelled "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" the team rushed over to him as he threw his meat bun on the floor "babe?" Oikawa said out of confusion "someone fucked with my meat bun" everyone looked surprised, Hinata picked up the bun and knew exactly what was inside.

"Kageyama-kun thats... _rats guts"_


End file.
